This invention is directed to an axle assembly and more specifically a rear torsion axle assembly that mirrors the turn of the front wheels.
Axle assemblies are known in the art. Currently, to assist in turning, long trailers do not have axles where the wheels turn in relation to the front wheels. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an axle assembly that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an axle assembly with rear torsion.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an axle assembly that is easy to actuate.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide an axle assembly where the turn of the rear wheels mirrors the turn of the front wheels automatically.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description.